Bad Behavior
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: AU. *MajorBellclarke & Jasper/Octavia. SomeFinn/Raven.* This story follows a group of high school outcasts who are horrified by their classmates turning into brainwashed zombies by their teachers who want them to be obedient and perfect. Don't follow the rules? They'll make you. But what if our favorite characters fight back? (Idea from movie Disturbing Behavior)
1. The Misfits & The Princess

**Author note: So this is from my other account, Jemmasgiirl and originally wrote for a Degrassi fic but it seems my new pairing couple to ship is Bellarke and Jasper/Oct. Lets see if this story can be better/can get more reviews than my other version :) **

**Onto the story...**

Jasper was 16, he was a bit of a misfit in his school, along with his other trouble making friends. His signature look was his shaggy dark brown hair and tall lean body, _don't forget _the goggles he usually wore on his head. His saw things differently than most his highschool peers did. Gossip wasn't exciting to him, nor getting involved in school sports or clubs..no matter how much the teachers tried to change that.

Mr Kane was the principle and nobody hated him or his group of friends like Kane did. He thought they were punks, juveniles..and guess they sorta were. He tried to talk Jasper out of hanging out with them, but they were seriously not bad at all. _Real_ friends actually, and fun too. Not the kind who stabbed you in your back.

Jasper looked up to Finn, a close friend of his, who was kind of looked of like the 'Bad boy' of school but with a heart. He charmed all the girls in school. But you see, the _real _bad boy award went to Bellamy, Jaspers other friend who could be _quit_e intimating and he was the oldest of the group. Then there was Raven, a real _kick your ass _kinda girl if you bothered her, but really sweet if you got to know her.

"Jasper, knock it off." Bellamy taunted with a small smirk, kind of enjoying watching Jasper trying to make fireworks go off behind the school, **but**, Kanes been on all their asses lately. Wasn't a good idea to start trouble.

Jasper ignored though, taking out a liter from his pocket and bent down to the end of the fireworks he made. Finn chuckled, leaning on schools building and then sighed boredly. One more year, finish senior year and they're out of this hell hole.

"Gee I wonder what _you punks_ are up to." Clarke joked, coming up to the group with her friend Monty on her tail. A short but stylish asain boy..smart too. Just like Clarke.

Jasper looked over and decided to not go through with the fireworks and Bellamy also looked over grinning, "Gonna tell on us, princess?"

Clarke rolled her blue twinkly eyes. She was the standard pretty blonde girl, only she had quite the mouth on her and was pretty smart. It was like she had beauty _and_ brain. Bellamy wasn't use to seeing that within the girls he dated...then again, Clarke and him have never dated, but the way the two fed off anothers anger or attention .. you'd seem to think they wanted to.

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head and looked to Monty, "Dude, you get todays notes for me?" he had skipped Miss Abbys class, like usual.

"Y-yea." Monty nodded, coming over and opened his binder to give Jasper the notes. He liked Jasper, they grew to be pretty unique buddies from different cliques..but it was Finn and Bellamy he feared that stood behind Jasper.

"Don't give him your notes, Monty!" Clarke told her friend, giving him a look like he was being stupid. Jasper was just USING him, like all these guys did.

Monty looked over his shoulder as Jasper took the notes happily and pinned down $20 in his hand, "He pays me." shrugged Monty simply. How could he say no to that?

"Hey," smirked Finn, eyeing Clarke, "Hey, Blue eyes!" he called when she wouldn't look at him.

"My name is neither princess," she glared at Bellamy longer til back at Finn, "nor blue eyes. I have a name."

"alright _I have a name_," taunted Finn, "weren't you in our science class the beginning of this semester?"

Bellamy snickered, reaching into his pocket for his cigerettes, "She got pulled out." he mummered with the cigarette between his lips now and lit it up.

Finn squinted his eyes at her, "why?"

"She's smarter than you guy-" Monty groaned when Clarke elbowed his ribs to shut up. Yea, she agreed, she was smarter...but saying that up close and personal to some badboys who might get offended, well, that just might end in physical violence.

Clarke heard Bellamy chuckle, and watched him size her up. She always got so nervous when he did that, scan her with his eyes. What exactly was he looking at or for? It's not like she thought she was better than them, she just knew in _grades_, she was. Simple fact. She got A's, they got D's or C's. If they studied more, maybe they'd get better than her. _Doubt it_, though. Clarke watched the smoke exhale from Bellamys lips slowly, almost seductively. She understood why so many girls swooned over him, but didn't they just _hate _his personality? Yes he had the dark and mysterious look...and eyes that pulled you in for days, and that smirk? _oh the smirk- _**BUT,** but other than that he was just _mean _andseemed bothered whenever anyone but his own friends tried to talk to him. A _jerk._

"CLARKE!" yelled a new figure coming out of the exit door of their high school, and out came Octavia.

Almost every guy, Monty, Finn, and especially Jasper stared when she came over. Jasper fell for Octavia the first moment he met her. When she was a freshmen, but looked like a sophmore, and dropped her books infront of his locker. He thought he'd introduce himself (since she caught him staring), and that's when he met Bellamy. As much as Bellamy wanted to kill him for hitting on his _sister_, he couldn't help but like Jaspers courage that he would actually risk talking to Bellamy Blakes **sister.**. But honestly, it wasn't like, Jasper just honestly didn't know they were related. . since then, he had to keep his crush on Octavia secret..and he didn't know if she knew he wanted her or not, but sometimes he swore she teased him for torcher.

She flipped her long brown almond hair to one side, and crossed her arms while wearing her leather jacket and tank top with jeans. She had a different sort of reputation at school, people weren't sure _what_ to think of her other than the fact she was a flirt and dated alot, but she was a beautiful girl..it was expected. But other than hanging around her brother and his friends, we weren't sure if she had friends of her own or not. Could have something to do with her brother being overly protective.

Octavia stood infront of Clarke, sizing the girl up and her brother seemed to be enjoying this. Clarke looked shocked Octavia wanted to speak to _her._ "You're Clarke right?"

Clarke raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Can I help you?"

Octavia nodded and explained, "Miss Abby told me to find you, said you could help me study? I'm really flunking my grades right now." her face twisted with guilt. She blamed her ex, always distracting her and bringing her to his college parties. Ugh, she didn't even LIKE the guy, she just liked his car.

"Oh." Clarke nodded and remembered, "You're the sophomore that needs help with English?"

Octavia smiled rather sweetly and shook her head, "Ya. So.. where do you like, do this? Library?"

"O-or my house. Whichever." Clarke shrugged, a bit stunned she was going to be helping _Bellamys _sister study. His eyes seemed to sparkle in amusement too that the two were going to **hangout.**

"Wicked. Lets do that then." Octavia glanced at the school and back to Clarke playfully, "I hate being in there."

"A _girls _night." Jasper said excitingly, grinning ear to ear, "When should we come over?"

Monty _giggled _next to him and Octavia looked over her shoulder, connecting eyes with Jasper, "6. Bring your nightgown." she taunted but smirked a little, looking back to Clarke who caught her small blush.

Clarke couldn't hide her smile, seeing a spark when she too caught Jasper smirking and looking down at his combat boots sheepishly. She then caught Bellamys look, and it was like he was trying to figure her out. What was going on in that strange girls head?

"Hey baby." Raven greeted, coming over and greeting Finn with a kiss who smiled against it and asked her, "Where've you been?" . Raven teasingly pulled away, but arms still around his neck, "Class."

Finn stared in amazement, "_My __**girlfriend**__, _went to class? I'm _so proud." _he teased and she laughed with him.

"Bellamy!" called the school slut, coming from the parking lot and waving her fingers seductively. Her red hair bounced with the curls she wore, her shorts so short a playful part of her buttcheeks showed. She walked with Bellamys other friend, Murphy.. who Clarke, Monty and even Jasper had to admit they didn't like.

Before they reached over to them, Finn smirked beside Bellamy who nearly growled, "I thought you dumped her?" asked Finn.

"I did." Bellamy insisted and tossed his cigerette to the ground, walking around the group to get away.

"_Prince __**Charming**__, _over here." Clarke taunted as he passed her but he went from smirking to grinning and it was a whole new look on Bellamy. He should really smile more.

Octavia had to laugh, seeing her brother enjoyed the little sting struck by Miss Clarke here. She hadn't seen a girl ever try to bust her brothers ego, and it was fun to see him entertained by it. She eyed the two but shook her head, no..her brother couldn't like _Clarke, _he wasn't a 'one girl' type of guy and he liked his party girls, not goody two shoe kinda girls. Yet, she herself saw something in Clarke.

"Hey _princess._" Murphy greeted when he saw Clarke who bit the end of her tounge and avoided his hungry gaze

Bellamy cornered his eyes as his sister went on about wanting to go shopping. "Monty, lets go." he heard Clarke beg her friend. She seemed creeped out by Murphy and Bellamy didn't blame her. He eyed Murphy and saw him _still staring at her_, **"Murph**." he barked and then cleared his throat, nodding to Octavia, "Lets go."

"To the mall?" he chuckled, about to shake his head no but then shrugged, "Alright. I do have my 100% free cards on me." he joked. Murphy was a little thieve when he shopped. Bellamy rolled his eyes but nodded and began to walk away, sneaking one glance at Clarke before he left.

"Coming dorks?" Octavia asked Jasper and Finn, following her brother but turning her head to watch Finn nod and grab Ravens hand. Jasper shrugged but found himself already following though, right behind her with gleam in his eyes and couldn't help but watch her hips sway as she led them to Bellamys car. It was like he was hypnotized and he doopily smiled.

Before Bellamy got into his car, he turned his head, catching Clarkes gaze before she snapped out it and turned to Monty. Monty led her back in school. .. That girl had always seemed more to the eye to Bellamy since he laid eyes on her in their freshmen year. He sat in the back of the class, ofcourse, with she in the front, hand always raised. But when he got into his first fist fight, she was the one who stopped it. People would call her 'tattle tail' or 'fun ruiner' but she had saved him. Even though he held his own to the senior who thought itd be fun to pick on a freshman (and got a broken nose in return), he wasn't in a mood to fight and a bunch of other jock friends of the senior had joined in. **So not fair.** But in the end, she saved him, even let him use her sleeve to whipe his bloody nose upon. He never forgot about that.. she was _different._

Later that day, Bellamy, Murphy, Jasper, and Octavia were in HMV while Raven dragged Finn to a clothing store.

Octavia gasped beside Jasper, "Here it is! I found it! Florence and the machine, my favourite!" she said, like a little girl on Christmas.

Jasper smirked from beside her, seeing the happy look from upon her face. Maybe he'd buy it for her.

No guy ever really took the chance to _**know **_Octavia..but he did. She got excited easily, she was caring, and very independent even though dating all these other guys made her seem like she wasn't but deep down, Jasper knew that was just Octavia feeling self conscious.. the prettiest girl in school, didn't know how gorgeous she really was-

Murphy ruined the moment, smirking and took it out of her hands. He slipped it into his jacket. "Murphy." hissed Bellamy, seeing a security guard watching them and had probably seen that, "Shit." he cursed, looking around and saw the guard motion to another to go to them. He grabbed his sister, "_run."_ he couldn't let her go down for this, this was Murphys doing. Idiot! He grabbed him, and grabbed the CD to distract the guards and went running out of the store thats buzzers went off when he did.

"GET HIM!" the guard yelled.

Bellamy had _almost _made it, and Jasper had got his sister out of there like he wanted at least. But Bellamy got held back when the back exit of the mall was locked. "SHIT!" he turned, and nervously darted his eyes between the guards that cornered him.

Shit, was right.

"Your ass is under arrest Bellamy Blake."

Yeah, they knew him well..Towns trouble maker. He was under arrest.


	2. Freakshow, Right?

**A/N: Don't worry reviewer! As long as I get my reviews & comments, I'll keep updating! I think some people give up on their stories cause not a lot of people review. Onto the story though.. **

Because Bellamy wasn't even 17 then, he only got juvie for about 10 months. I mean, it was one LOUSY CD that even the judge knew wasn't him that stole it. But because he didn't offer up any names, he got some time.

He paid his time, and now he was out. He was 17 now, nearly 18. He stood infront of his highschool he hadn't seen in 10 months and realised this would be his final senior year. He stepped off his new black Harley motorcycle, gazing up at his old school. His mother, who claimed him to be the evil spawn of his father, had sold his car while he was locked up. Now he only had the bike.

Octavia was happy beyond belief when he came home. She was growing up so fast, and was now a Junior. She thought, for some reason, wasn't excited about him coming back to school. She wouldn't tell him why, but he could tell something was bothering her and he was going to find out what.

Bellamy was excited to see his friends again. For some odd reason, maybe judges order, none of them had come seen him. Not even Murphy who he WENT to jail because.

He walked down the halls of school and he tried to hide his smirk. Girls whispered hysterically, eyeing him like hungry wolfs or scared kittens and giggled together. Bellamy was back

He looked down and grabbed his cell as he continued his way down the hall. It's been a long 10 months..what girl shall he call first? Amy, Rita? Bia- somebody bumped into him, and he went to glare down

Morty.

He raised his eyebrows kind of impressed to see him again, figured the genuis kid would of been gone to college early by now or something.

Morty seemed the same, shaking in his spot and looking up in a bit or fear but also amusement, "B-Bellamy You're back." he stuttered, and tried to force out a smile, "Nice to see you again, how was.. vacation?" he joked

Bellamy frowned now, _not so happy_ with the reminder everyone knew where he'd been and Morty squeeked a bit, running around him and charged off before Bellamy did any damage to him.

"nice." A soft female voice taunted and Bellamy smirked_. he knew that voice well._ "Your still the same I see.." the voice added. He turned to look at Clarke who leaned on her open locker, grabbing books. She looked..._beautiful._ All grown up. As if she wasn't pretty enough before.

Her blonde hair was curly, longer, but her eyes still the same and shockingly so blue. She wore a nice white summer crop top with a beaded headband around her forehead and hippie like dark green pants. She hugged a science and math book to her chest as she gazed him up and down also.. he _had_ to of been working out in juvie

He stood proudly in the middle of the hallway with her, as people passed, watching. He then stalked on over and she tensed up but couldn't help but smile back when he stopped infront of her, "Miss me, princess?" he taunted playfully.

She snorted, rolling her eyes but then he saw her actually think about it. "Actually, kinda brings back a bit of _normal_." She admits, looking around the hall with shifty eyes.

Bellamy looked stunned she had admitted to missing him. He was expecting a 'hell no' but he was glad he wasn't the only one happy to see her. He smirked, "What's your schedule like?"

"Does it matter? Will even come to class?" she shot back and began walking down the hall. He trailed behind her, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. She noticed girls eyeing her as he followed her and trust me, she had no idea why he was either.

Bellamy couldn't help but notice, "Catch me up, what's with all the new teachers but same principle? Where's my good ol buddies? And when did you get so hot?" he smirked playfully, blocking her path from entering her class just yet

Clarke went red, "_Please_." she snickered, for two reasons. She's always been hot, just because she was into her studying rather then partying didn't make her _not hot._ He was just too busy with all his little groupies the years before that he never noticed her...or so she thought. Clarke went on though, sighing and explaining, "And the new teacher thing? Some new thing Kane came up with after your stunt was pulled, needed more 'strict' teachers and has parent conferences every other week so their kids don't end up like _you_" she smirked playfully.

"No one can be me, I'm one of a kind." He joked.

Clarke rolled her eyes but cracked a smile as she crossed her arms. That was _too true._ "As for your friends?" she asks while raising an eyebrow and looked around them incase anyone was listening, "I don't know what to tell you.." she drifted off, her eyes looking a little distant and Bellamy could tell there was more. She just wasn't telling him

The bell rang, and Clarke watched people pass and eyed Bellamy curiously, he looked back down at her with a bit of a grin.

"Your going to be late just for me, princess?" he said it as if truly moved by the motion. He leaned on the door frame and smirked smugly down at her and she so badly wanted to slap him, then kiss him- I mean no! Just **slap** him.

Clarke went to go into class, but the paused and turned back to him.

"What?" he asked, noticing her go serious.. she almost looked _worried_ about him. Made him smile a bit..

She shrugged and whispered, "Just wondering how long it's going to take until you realize what's going on." She said and with that, walked off.

Bellamy watched her go, and yes, he glanced a bit at her ass for a second but then watched her in confusion. Wait, what? He paused, what'd she mean by that? He shook his head and headed for class too.

"Hey Bellamy." Smiled a young cheerleader who remembered Bellamy from her freshman days.

He just proudly walked by and sat in the back, waiting for his friends. That's when Murphy came in. He grew up a bit but looked a little too different. Espashally for Murphy. I mean, Murph was a son of anarchy, always wearing his leather jacket, always kind of a greaser. But now? He looked..like a jock. An actual straight up, football jersey wearing, hair cut short _Jock._ With a cheerleading girlfriend on his arm. What the hell?

He then noticed Bellamy and grinned, "Friend!" he announced, going over.

Bellamy looked around oddly and then raised an eyebrow, _friend_? But he stood and they had a manly hug, it had been a year! He missed them.

"how are you?" he asked him.

Bellamy shrugged with a side grin, "nothing I couldn't take. What's new with you?" he asked.

Murphy inhaled deeply, shaking his head rather happily, "_Everything _my man, I need to catch you up, introduce you to my friends. You'll never get into trouble again, I promise you."

Bellamy laughed a bit uncomfortably. He'd never get introuble? It was **Murphys **fault in the first place! From behind Murphy, he saw Clarke come in and notice the scene, sharing a look with Bellamy and sitting in the middle of class beside his sister, Octavia.

They were friends now? Clarke, the princess..best friends with his sister who had the same 'devil spawn' reputation he did. Interesting. And what was with the reformed Murphy? Clarke was right, something was wierd.

Bellamy tried to change the subject, "Still dating that red head? Hannah?" he asked.

Murphy shook in disgust then shook his head no, "Her desperate seeking ways is almost sad for me to watch. She's in definite need of help. Sleeping around and drinking illegally will get her _nowhere. _Definitely not University._"_

Bellamy gave Murphy a look of insantiy. This was **not ** Murphy. Not one bit.

From near the front, Clarke couldn't help but to glance back at Murphy and Bellamy. _Poor Bellamy_... his friend was **long** gone. He was in for a surprise. Things around here, well..lets just say they weren't normal.

"Your drooling."

Clarke jumped in her seat and turned her head to Octavia and went completely red. She _caught _her staring at her brother. Octavia smirked, and Clarke glared but cracked a smile and blushed again then huffed, "So you didn't tell him whats been going on either?"

Octavia frowned deeply and looked back at her brother til whispering to Clarke, "He wouldn't believe us if we told him. Let him figure it out."

Miss Abby then came in, clapping her hands together, "Okay class," she accounced at her desk, "Take your seats."

Murphy said with a creepy smile and pointed right to the front of class, "Come. Sit with us?"

Bellamy cleared his throat shook his head, "I'm ..gonna pass..." he drifts awkwardly, looking at Clarke and Octavia, "Told them I'd go sit with them."

"Bellamy.. I hope you're not the same ol womanizer you use to be." Murph said, rather upset now.

Bellamy couldn't handle it anymore, "I just need Clarke to catch m up on notes, she's a smart girl." He went around Murphy, rolling his eyes and went to the blonde sitting with his sister..

Clare looked beside her when Bellamy sat next to her, a little baffled looking. He then looked back at her.

"_Just wondering how long it'll take you to realize what's going on."_ Her voice taunted him from before. Is this what she meant by it?

"What?" Clarke softly asked and he shrugged to then gaze at the teacher who started the lesson, he tapped his pencil rather boredly and Clarke rolled her eyes smiling, same ol' Bellamy.

Him, Clarke, and Octavia now sat on a bench outside the school at lunch. It was a weird picture, the outkast sibblings sitting with the school princess at lunch, but it seemed school cliques weren't what they use to be. Infact, Clarke didn't even sit with her old friends anymore. Bellamy actually noticed them glaring at her, and they too all sat with either school jackets on or some kind of school spirit wear. Wierd.

They watched the jocks coming outside, joining their cheerleaders.

"So Murphy has changed.." drifts Bellamy, nodding slowly and trying to take that in, "But..atleast I know Finn and Jasper _gotta _be the same." nothing could change those two unique idiots.

Octavia snickered, crossing her legs and noted, "You think so?"

Bellamy looked around, where the hell were his friends? There, coming out the school doors to join the rest of the school yard was Finn, in a basketball jacket, looking preppy and arm over a brunette cheerleader.

Bellamy sat up straight, looking on in horror. "This.. this would _never _happen unless Hell froze over." he couldn't help it, his mouth dropped and Clarke nodded in agreement. Finn joined his jock members, and passed his basketball to Murphy.

The girls shared a look as Bellamy shook his head, was he_ seeing _right!?

"Freak show, right?" came a voice and a figure sat on their bench. Bellamy looked up and stood up straight. Jasper, and the SAME ol' goggle wearing Jasper, **thank god**. He held a cigerette that Octavia took from him and stood up infront.

"I _told you_ to stop smoking this shit." she snapped at Jasper but sadly gazed over him. She knew why he did it, he was stressed all the time and she understood why. Their friends were dropping like flies.

Jasper happily slapped hands with Bellamy, leaning in for a quick manly hug which mostly meant a slap on the back and pull away.

Jasper looked to the girls while explaining to Bellamy, "you leave, and it was like the world fell apart." He joked yet was serious, "Murphy was first to go, we thought he just didn't know where he belonged without you. Then Raven...Then..."

"Finn." Bellamy said for him, watching his old best friend passing a basketball into the net. He didn't even _like_ sports. Not of them did. If anything, Finn liked dirt bike riding. Murphy was also grinning like a mad man from the 60's. Too happy...too fake. Too **creepy**

"They all seem to just wanna be _good_." Clarke said, standing up beside them, "Perfect, actually." She informed with a frown.

The side of Bellamys lips twitched upwards, cornering his eyes at her, "Jealous they're giving you a run for your money for teachers pet?

Clarke rolled her eyes up at him, and Jasper even spoke for her, "Nah, She's not the favorite anymore. These guys hate her." he gazed back at the jocks and their old friends, watching a cheerleading **Raven** giggling with other cheerleaders.

Clarke explained why, "They joined council, and I quit cause being around them was creepy..they want everything _perfect ._ They hated me ever since I quit and won't let me join any other school club. They think I'm against them and if you're against them , they make your life hell." with that, she frowned and left.

Jasper was nodding in agreement til he noticed Bellamy staring after Clarke until she was out of site. He grinned slyly, adjusting his goggles, "You crushing on Clarke, man?" he started nudging Bellamys arm who grabbed his painfully, "Ah! Ok! I get it. I'll shut up."

Octavia giggled, watching between the two. She had to admit, out of the friends they lost, she was glad Jasper was still with her. In all honestly, she knew she would of been _one of them,_ if not for Jasper watching out for her while Bellamy was away. She really loved him you know? The idiot just wouldn't notice.

Jasper had got out of Bellamys strong grasp as Bellamy went back to looking at his old friends, frowning deeply. Something was defiantly wrong..and what kind of robot would know how to out smart Clarke? She use to be the flower child, the favorite.

Finn caught his look and the two shared a blank stare before Finn just turned, and Bellamy clenched his jaw. Something was very wrong.


	3. Brainwashed Zombies

**A/N: Sorry guys! I do notice I have some spelling errors. A beta would be great, but how do I get one? I also like posting as fast I can (it's why I have errors time to time, I type super fast and don't want to lose the idea)**

**next chapter**

On the way to school, Clarke was walking down the sidewalk when she heard music getting louder and louder, a car getting closer and closer. She narrowed her eyes as Murphys car passed, eyeing her down like meat with the rest of the 'blue' robots in his back seat (that's what Jasper called them. Their school color was blue, and Jasper insisted that's what they were_..blue robots.)_

"Coming to the council meeting today, _Clarke_?" Murphy asked.

Clarke sighed, closing her eyes, "Thought I wasn't welcomed?" she watched her attitude though, not wanting to anger him. His buddies in the backseat glared at her through the window as he kept driving slow to keep up with her pace. She'd seen him and the rest of the jocks beat down Jesse Smith just because he didn't want to be quarterback a few months ago.. she didn't blame him. He must of too seen how wierd everyone was acting and now he was sitting in the backseat of Murphys car, glaring at her like she was next.

She swallowed the fear in her throat when she heard the car come to a hault. Oh god, were they going to get out? She turned, but thanked the lord when a motorcycle came speeding down the street, and had even stopped between where Murphy parked and Clarke stood. The bike rider took his helmet off and Clarke could only stare. Her hero? _Bellamy._

**Odd.**

"Top to the morning!" he cheered sarcastically to Murphy, grinning rather tauntingly and Murphys eyes darkened. He must of sensed the sarcasm. They rolled their eyes and the car sped off. Bellamy whipped the smile off his face, glaring where they left then turned to Clarke, "Get on." he said seriously in his low, deep husky voice.

Clarke nodded and went to him almost instantly. She didn't want another run in with another blue robot alone.

"So what was that about?" Bellamy asked when they parked into the school parking lot.

She gasped a bit when she jumped off his bike and he caught her to balance. She looked up at him under her eyelashes and he paused too, looking back at her. She snapped out of it and walked around him, "I don't think they don't like me hanging out with you or Octavia." she put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"**I like** you hanging out with me." Bellamy said and grinned cheekily.

Clarke looked away as she sighed and looked back at him, "I know your _ways_, Bellamy. You can't use them on me, got it?" she taunts and he nods, lifting his hands up as if she was pointing a gun at him.

"Got it Princess. **My **you're quite conceded." he taunts, raising an eyebrow but smirking as her mouth dropped and she angered but then flushed. Maybe he was right, I mean.. how could she just openly insist he was trying to use 'lines' on her, maybe he just honestly liked hanging around. Why would a guy like Bellamy want _her?_

She led him towards school as he tried to hide his grin and watched her hips sway faster the more she tried to get away from him, but her being so petite, and him tall and lean (he was faster).

His _ways_ though? What'd she mean by that? He hadn't used 'his ways' since before juvie. Actually, since seeing Clarke again he hasn't flirted with any other girl...didn't even feel the urge to.. He stopped following her and stopped in his tracks. **Shit**. Did he _**like**_Clarke? She was a pain in his ass, but always amusing him. She was gorgeous, and funny and also smart, but _such _a pain in his ass. Did he mention she was a pain in his ass yet?

"You never told me why they creep you out so much."

Clarke was shuffling through her locker and almost growled. She knew it was too good to be true, he was still behind her. "Bellamy, I **don't** wanna talk about it."

"Well, I do. So speak."

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to. I'm not one of your little misfit members." she then paused and frowned. Actually, she kinda was like a misfit now. They locked eyes and she huffed, "Fine. You don't notice? Their desperate measures to be perfect, to obey every rule in school? Hating anyone who tries to rebel against those rules?"

Bellamy looked away to think and shrugged his shoulder. Yeah, guess he did notice that. He nodded and asked her, "Why do you think they changed?"

"I don't think_ they_ changed..." she declared, "I think **someone** changed them."

He gave her a wierd look with a smirk. She scoffed, grabbing his hand. She knew he wouldn't understand. It was something you had to see. Clarke led Bellamy behind the school, he didn't mind this 'holding hands' thing too much, he grinned until she pulled him down some steps, into the schools basement.

Bellamy noticed Jasper and Octavia already in there, Jasper stopping in the middle of whatever he was saying to Octavia when they both looked up in shock to see Clarke had led Bellamy in here. "You sure he's ready to see this?" Jasper asked Clarke.

Bellamy had to laugh at them, "Are we in a secret _fight club_?" he teased, eyeing Clarke curiously and playfully until she punched his arm, "Woah! You didn't say _start_." he grabbed her wrist when she went to strike at him again.

"This is serious." Clarke complained

"I a**m **being serious." Bellamy promised, looking down into her eyes and she softened, "You punch like a girl." he laughed again when she raised her hand again but then Bellamy shut up when he heard a bunch of voices. They all froze, until Clarke guided them to a door she slowly and quietly cracked open. The four stuck their heads out and watched some conference go on. The door led to the back of the gym, and sitting in the audience were some parents with Principle Kane on stage.

"Finn seems to be really fitting in." Kane told Finns' parents who sat in the audience and smiled happily to another. "Now." Kane paced the stage a bit, "Tonight, we have a new parent here to seek help for her rebeling child... and we're going to help them change for the better of society."

Bellamy looked around confused, what was this? He noticed all the jocks and cheerleaders on the stage with Kane, just happily smiling like creepy robots as he spoke. It didn't even look like they were even blinking. "Please meet our new members parents and give them a hand." Kane pointed down the isle and clapping was heard. Clarke tilted her head curiously, whose parents were those? People were clapping and Kane continued, "For a year now we've developed a weekend camp that will _per-fect_ your child's mood, behaviour and grades. You will **not** be disappointed." he grinned darkly.

"There is no camp." Jasper whispered to Bellamy.

"Wait." Octavia said, eyes growing larger, "Bellamy.. th-thats mom." she looked in terror as the audience clapped for their mother who was brought on stage beside Kane.

Clarke looked between them, "oh no.." she sadly whispered and stood away from the door like it was poisoned or something.

"Question is, which one of you does she wanna change?" Jasper asked out loud, not necessarily the siblings. He looked worriedly at Octavia who looked ready to cry.

"Who cares." snapped Bellamy who looked to his sister, "They _can't_ change us if we don't want them to. I'm 18 in a month Octavia, I have my own say, and its probably **me** they wanna send to this camp." he snickered bitterly. Devil spawn here, remember?

"Theres **no** camp!" they all hissed at him.

"My daughter has been.." Mrs Blake drifted off, back outside in the gym and looking remorseful, "Distant lately. Her brother has just been released and I don't want her following in his footsteps."

"They-they want me." Octavia sobbed and shut the door to start pacing around and panicking. "I'm next" she pointed at herself in disbelief until Jasper went to her and cupped her face, whipping her tears away with his thumbs.

"I **won't** let them take you." he promised, eyes locked on hers, "I've watched over you for a year now, haven't I?"

She still closed her eyes and let tears fall, "I don't wanna become like them."

"You're over reacting." Bellamy told his sister.

"This isn't a joke, Bellamy!" she yelled loudly and Jasper had to hold her back, "They're some _kind of_...**brainwashed zombies! **Those aren't our friends. They **did **something to them!" she looked disgusted, and scared.

Bellamy looked at them all like they were crazy, "You guys a_ctually_ think they're brainwashing the school?"

"Bellamy.." Clarke looked at him desperately, "They are. Can't you see it?"

He frowned, wishing he could just because of the look she was giving him. But it was nonsense.

"Their robots man. Brainwashed by Kane or something to be good students." Jasper told him, "I saw Murphy break someones wrist when they were late to school."

Clarke chimed in, "Raven threatened me to slit my throat if I didn't help her and some of the school council prepare for a school dance."

Bellamy clenched his jaw and itched the back of his neck, trying to understand this but couldn't, "I..gotta go." he muttered and walked to the door.

"Bellamy." Octavia even gave him a pleading look. If she was going to stay safe from this, she needed him to protect her too. He sadly looked at her, and eyed the other two. His heart twisted when Clarke gave him that _look _like he was betraying her and hurting her. He hated that look.

He walked back over to them, and stopped infront of Clarke, "Princess, I like you but.. your acting crazy. You all are. Come back to me when your all sane again." He joked but she wasn't laughing.

She glared madly at him, "So none of this strikes you as odd? Murphy a popular jock? Finn the basketball star? Raven a cheerleader." Bellamys mouth kind of hung, he didn't know what to say. Clark just hissed, "Whatever!" with that, she shoved by and left. He sighed sadly, looking to where she left and looked down, clenching his jaw.

He then stormed out of the basement and down the hall, back in school. Everyone was in class and he stopped at his locker to punch it, _hard_. He didn't want Clarke mad at him, and oddly he felt a caving in his chest just by the thought of it. And he didn't want Finn to be some robot either, and he wanted his friends back!

"Bellamy blake!" came a shout. He turned to the one and only Principle Kane, who glared right back at him. "Don't you have class to attend?" as Kane spoke, he saw Finn and Murphy passing together, smirking and whispering to another as they narrowed eyes at Bellamy..

Bellamy gave Finn a look and then stepped around Kane, "Mommy and Daddy finally got fed up with your ass?" he taunts, "now you're some sissy boy who follows the rules and wears sweater vests?" he poked Finns clothes in disgust

Murphy looked angry, but not as angry as Finn when he stopped and turned to Bellamy. Kane eyed between the two. "Shut up." He growled at him warningly and looked back to Murphy and Kane who crossed his arms, eyeing them.

Bellamy continued pressing his buttons, "So when did you become an ass kissing little robot _bitch_?" as soon as Bellamy was done, Finn shoved him into a locker and Kane grabbed the two when Bellamy went to strke back

"Bellamy! Detention, now!" Kane yelled and jumped back when Bellamy stormed to go but Finn blocked his way with a threatening look in his eyes.

"You stay **away** from us.. got it? **Far away**." Finn looked so serious and sounded deadly, but Bellamy could of swore there was some worry in Finns eyes.

"Lets go boys." Kane said and Finn instantly walked away from Bellamy, and followed him and Murphy away.

Bellamy snuck into a bedroom window that night, and as Clarke sat on her bed, she jumped and sat up when she saw him. She caught her breath and put her hand over her chest, "Bellamy!" she exclaimed, glaring. She almost just had a heart attack!

It had been raining, and she wasn't a fan of thunder. Bellamy was a bit drenched and looked like a lost sad puppy. She softened and noticed he may of now believed them.

"Say this were true..." he says, staring down at the ground, "How do you **un brainwash** them?" he slowly looked at her, licking his lips nervously.

Clarke slowly shrugged, "Kane pays a lot of charity to this ward house down Lundys Lane... we think he brings the students there." She slowly sat down on the end of her bed

"You really dug into this." Bellamy teased, "Nancy Drew." he sat down next to her.

"We really wanted to know.. We were scared." Clarke admitted, hugging her knees to her chest and looking at him.

"You and...?" drifts Bellamy, a bit curiously, and a bit jealously. He looked into Clarkes eyes impatiently waiting an answer. Damn, she was so beautiful, even a long time ago he got lost looking at her.

"Jasper and your sister.." Clarke replied, smiling a little at him while eyeing him. Had she really just sensed jealousy from him? Her heart skipped.

"You and Jasper hang out.. alot?" he asked, looking away from her and clenched his jaw.

"He missed his friends...and you." she admitted then smirked, "He's crazy about your sister."

"He's WHAT?!" growled Bellamy, turning his head towards her and she laughed, nodding. How could he not see that?

"Come on Bellamy, if you look closely at her too, you see she loves him too."

"Love?" he snickered.

She froze, and looked off. He sounded so _bitter_ about the word. They sat in silence for a few moments, until she eyed him worriedly. Was he okay?

"None of them even visit me when I was locked up." he was looking down at his hands as he spoke.

Clarke promised, "It wasn't like that." she explained, "Jasper wanted to. You know how much he looks up to you? He was just scared his father might notice and go complain to the school... Finn mourned you too." She said as she moved her hand onto his. She bit her lip, but then held it tightly for comfort.

He felt tingles and put his fingers through hers as he snickered softly, "Guy slammed me against the locker... he's not my friend anymore."

"He's not HIM anymore Bellamy.. their like trained monkeys..." Clare joked, but then frowned. Her eyes watered and she looked down, "I'm so scared to turn into one of them." she whispered.

He looked at her firmly, "I won't let them get you." he said, letting go of her hand but putting both of his on her soft cheeks now, caressing his thumb against her tear that slipped and she melted into his touch

She then panicked, "W-what if they want you? Y-you were never the one to follow rules, THEY HATE THAT!" she exclaimed, eyes wide now and she went to get up

He cupped her face and leaned in closer, "Don't be scared, Clarke." He whispered and Clarke sniffed sadly until noticing how close he was, and how he just said her name. Her real one. He looked worried for her, but also looked protective. Her heart melted like better. His heart pounded too and leaned a little closer to see if she'd stop him, she didn't, and they slowly closed their eyes and he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed back slowly and he moved his other hand off to put his arm around her waist, pulling her up into him. She moaned into the kiss and he kissed more deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was now sitting on his lap, straddling him a bit and he groaned into the kiss. Miss _princess _was quite the tease.

Bellamy and her pulled apart breathless and he opened his eyes to stare at her. Was this real? Was this even r_ight? _Rebel and princess, falling for another. hmph.

She tilted her head abit at him, looking also blown away and he smiled slowly, "I always had eyes for you." he confessed.

She smiled back at him and ran her fingers through his dark hair til he shot up and kissed her again passionatly. He slowly turned them over, landing her on her back upon the bed and under him. She felt her hands sway down his strong arms, and she moaned when his hands roamed around her body. "Bellamy."

He nearly growled in want, kissing around her neck and she bit her lip. She hadn't d_one more than this_ before with a guy. But Bellamy seemed like the one. She didn't have one doubt in her mind. Bellamy smirked a little as she unbuttoned her shirt, "You don't have to." he insisted, grabbing her hand and kissed the back of it.

She stared him in the eye, "I _want _to."

He raised an eyebrow, and tossed his shirt off quickly. Clarke laughed and they kissed again. Her hands ran down his toned body, fingers tracing over his 6 pack tenderly. Bellamy was on top of _her... and he was __**all hers.**_She **his. **Hell had frozen over.

The next morning, she laid in his arms under her sheets.. a little sore, but quite happy and blushed madly when he stirred awake as well and instantly began kissing down her neck, his arms tightening around her body and pulling her into his. She smelled of vanilla, and he was intoxicated by it.

"we need to get to school." he said, nuzzling her neck.

Clarks eyes then widened, sitting up and clung the sheet around her naked tanned body, "Bellamy, your sister!" she got up and quickly dressed.

Bellamys eyes flashed with fear and anger at himself. Octavia! He was in shock about all this, and being with Clarke had distracted him. They could of gotten her! They rushed out.


	4. SNAP OUT OF IT!

Bellamy ran off his bike as soon as he got to school, and he helped Clarke off the back of it before grabbing her hand and went running up the school stairs.

"Hurry!"

"Bellamy." a voice stopped him right on the last step. Clarke was breathless and Bellamy turned to glare at Murphy_, "__**what?" **_he sneered.

Murphy was leaning against the school railing and smirking with two other jocks beside him, and he calmly looked down at his school jacket to flick off a piece of lint, "You need to tell your sister we had _such _a delightful time last night with her." he grinned back up mischievously

Bellamy's mouth dropped until he snapped, charging right towards Murphy, "What'd you do!?" Clarke tried to stop him, and watched with worry as the other two Jocks tried to fight him off of Murphy but he was so strong when angry and they struggled.

"BELLAMY, STOP!" Clarke pleaded, clenching her teeth and looking around for help. Kane stood by the entrance, but wasn't even doing anything. The other students around that weren't brainwashed perfect little students, were scared ones. Too afraid to jump in.

"**What** did you **do!?"** Bellamy had Murphy in a tight grasp, choking him until the jock on his left shot his knee up and sucker kicked Bellamy in the stomach

Bellamy doubled back only a little, and looked up in pain til it washed away quickly by the anger boiling through him. Murphy laughed, finding this hilarious and shrugged "Relax. Nothing she didn't ask for." with that, he winked and walked off.

Bellamy tried to charge back at him, but the other jock grabbed him for the other to strike Bellamy across the face with his fist. Clarke had had enough and ran up behind the jock who hit Bellamy and tried shoving him off of him for the guy to turn and back hand her, sending a flash of madness through Bellamys eyes who saw Clarke hit to the ground. He angrily grabbed the guy behind him, who was trying to hold him down, and sent him to the ground, sending one punch, and then another that knocked him out. The last Jock jumped on Bellamy, and Bellamy had plans for him too. The jock cried out in pain when Bellamy laid on his back and caught the fist the Jock tried to hit him with, and twisted it. A sound of a bone cracking was heard. Everyone in the crowd either gasped or cringed.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Kane yelled, finally standing beside Clarke who had crawled up and turned to him with anger burning through her veins and eyes.

"_**Now**_it's enough, huh?!" she spat at him. Bellamy got up and shoved the Jock with the broken wrist off of him. "Now that your little toys are being broken? But who cares when they attacked **us** _first, _right?"

"I don't know what you mean." taunted Kane and she shook with anger and had looked like she even stepped forward to attack but Bellamy grabbed her back.

"Come on." he said breathlessly into her ear, and held her tighter for comfort. He could tell Clarke was at her last straw, and frankly, so was here.

They were right, Jasper, his own sister, **god **why didn't he believe them in the first place? Kane was definitely doing things to these kids to make them obey him and look like stand up students. And soon, **all of them** would be like this.

"Gotta find Octavia." he glared at Kane. They'd deal with _him_ later. He grabbed Clarkes hand and led her into the school.

Kane squinted his eyes, watching the two run off. The Jock with the broken wrist limped over, "Boss, I think I'm broken." he said and his eye twitched a little.

Kane looked over at him and sighed, "Go tell Miss Abby, she'll bring you to the ward to fix you up."

The guy nodded, and walked off.

Meanwhile, in the halls, Bellamy shoved by the crowd of passing students, his hand holding Clarkes tightly in his and his head turning and looking frantically for, "Octavia!" he sighed happily, seeing her locker and putting her bag inside.

She turned and they stopped in their tracks infront of her, smiles fading away. She wore a polka dot t-shirt and a black high waist pencil skirt. Her hair was pinned into a sharp bun.. .still pretty, but so not Octavia. She even wore a school pin on the right side of her chest, or their school mascot.

"no.." Bellamy looked down at her hopelessly and well, helplessly.

Clarkes heart dropped, and Octavia eyed their hands in anothers, "PDA is VERY nasty." she declared in a prude like tone, sticking her nose up at them.

Bellamys shoulders dropped sadly and he then moved infront of Octavia, putting his hands up to cup her face, "Octavia, come on! _Snap out of it!" _

"_please_ don't scream in my face, it's impolite." she said matter-of-factly and glanced behind them, "Or you'll have to deal with my friends. "

Clarke looked over her shoulder and whispered, "Bellamy..." he didn't turn, too in shock and still staring at his sister, "Bellamy!" she hissed and grabbed his arm. He turned, and his mouth dropped. **All **the jocks, even Finn, Riley, all stood around. The normal students had rushed to class, and the blue robots stared them down. Bellamy slowly moved Clarke behind him protectively, not removing his eyes off the dangerous crowd.

They all looked to the right when the front doors opened, even Clarke and Bellamy. Jaspers eyes widened, and he had a bruise under his eye. The right top corner of his head also had dry blood and he jogged over, "They got to Octavia." he looked behind them and saw her, his heart falling and his eyes flashed painfully.

Clarke gasped, looking between the blue robots and tried to grab Jasper leather coat, "Jasper your head is bleeding!" she tried to take a look but he was too horror struck by Octavia.

She didn't even look at him when he cupped her face, he explained to Bellamy without taking his eyes off her, "They attacked us. Knocked me out, took Octavia .." he began to shake with anger and turned to Bellamy, "now look at her!" he started getting angry at Bellamy, "They got us in **your** own house. WHERE WERE U"

Bellamy looked hit in the stomach, painfully looking away and to Clarke who felt worse because he was with her.

"Time to _leave."_ Finn spoke up, giving them a look that meant business. "And hand us over Octavia."

"Or we can just do it the hard way." insisted a cheerleader from behind. Some of the jocks even held bats or a sort of object that could be a weapon..

They knew they had no way out, but still, when Octavia went to go to them and smiled like a barbie doll, Jasper grabbed her, "No! You aren't joining them! We're going to FIX this!" he promised and she tried struggling out and Murphy came over with another jock, trying to take her from Jasper.

"HEY!" Bellamy growled, and jumped in on it too.

Jasper was ripped from Octavia, "NO!" he yelled, as two jocks grabbed him, and brought him to the ground, kicking repeatingly and he groaned and tried to block the kicks.

Bellamy had gotten a few punches in and when his nose had even begun to bleed after a fist hit him across the face, Finn broke it up, "ENOUGH!" they all turned, shocked. Well, the three were only the real shocked ones...the robots blankly blinked and waited for Finns order. "I'll deal with him _personally_ later." he declared, and the robots stood still, but slowly began to follow him out and leave the 3 alone.

Clarke went to Bellamy, cupping his face gently and he hissed but softened as she cleaned him up. He turned to Jasper, and helped him up to. Jasper could barely stand. They looked once more to see the robots almost all gone, and Finn looked back at the once more before he left.

"What is it?" Clarke asked Bellamy, seeing his eyes twirling in confusion.

"Somethings up with Finn." he declared.

Jasper snorted behind him, panting still from the fight "You _just_ noticed? They're animals!" he punched the locker near by madly and paced back and forth. He was deeply worried about Octavia.

Bellamy shook his head, not quite sure _what_ he was thinking about Finn. He turned back to Jasper, and then Clarke, "We're going to stop this."

"How?" Clarke asked in disbelief, her eyes saddening.

"I don't know." he admitted, and looked to the right to spit out some blood from the attack, "But I'll figure it out." he stormed away from them.

Jasper and Clarke shared a look before running off after him.

They ended up in the Library all night, even when school had closed. They had been trying to look up anything on the computer if anyone had gone through this kind of.._thing._

Jasper rolled his eyes to Clarke beside him, "As if we're going to find the answer to un hypnotizing teenagers on google." he sat back on his chair.

Clarke snickered and looked exhausted, "Can't disagree with you there but," she looked back to the isle where the books were, "What else can we do?" she watched Bellamy leaning on the shelves, books all around him, trying to find anything in the history section. He looked desperate and determine to help his sister.

Jasper nodded and then eyed Clarke. Her eyes were glued to Bellamy. He nudged her playfully, "You tap that, princess?"

"Shut up." she snapped but blushed, swatting his arm.

Jasper chuckled lowly and looked back at Bellamy, then back to Clarke, "You'd be good for him." he admitted softly, nodding with sincerity.

Her heart skipped and she blushed hard, looking down, "thanks." she whispered.

Jasper then looked in thought and stood up, "I'm going to go to the ward, see if anythings going on there."

"Jasper don't! That place is creepy and they might catch you. We really can't lose you too." Clarke said sadly, trying to hold his arm back from falling.

He smirked a bit at her, "Now whats this? Me and Clarke? _Friends?"_

Clarke had to smile too... he was right. This whole thing may of been crazy, but it had really opened her eyes to who had been there for her and would come running for her if in need of help. Bellamy and his friends weren't bad...not _at all. _

"I'll text you when I get there, and an hour after to assure you I'm good." Jasper promised and went to turn but turned back for one more joke, "If I don't text you..send help."

She went to hit him again but he ran off and she laughed softly, shaking her head and then closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Where'd Jasper go?" Bellamys deep voice appeared behind her and she jumped and yelped.

**"BELLAMY" **

He chuckled a bit, sitting down next to her and she caught her breath. Who would sneak up on someone at a time like this!?

"Going to check up on the hospital down Lundys lane. The ward I told you about that we think Kane sends the kids to." she explained.

His mouth shaped and 'o', and nodded. He coughed and itched his head before confessing, "I found nothing."

She cringed, "me either... Bellamy I don't know how to help you." she looked so upset, wishing she could make him feel better.

He took a deep breath but locked his eyes with hers, "Just stay safe, alright? That's how you can help me. I lost Octavia and I'm **not** losing you." he said firmly.

She softened and smiled sadly and cupped her face, pulling her in to kiss him and she did. They kissed tenderly and she felt her heart skipping wildly. It was time to admit it..she was in love with Bellamy Blake.

They sat in the dark isles together now, her in his arms and him leaning back on the bookshelf and the lights out. She had his leather jacket wrapped around her and her head on his chest, ready to fall asleep.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked him, hoping he'd know.

He stared off and looked down at her, caressing her blonde hair with his fingers slowly. "we can run away?" he half joked.

"Doesn't sound horrible." she mumbled honestly

He chuckled low in his throat, tightening her in his arms, "We'll get our friends back. I promise." he whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck before he leaned down and moved her hair off her shoulder slowly and kissed it.

She closed her eyes and smirked a bit, "Bellamy, I could _barely_ walk today I think I need all the strength I can get during this little problem we have."

His lips grinned against her skin and she felt it, rolling her eyes but giggling. He must of liked the fact she just admitted she couldn't walk after they had sex. "G'night Clarke.." he whispered.

She smiled still, but closed her eyes and melted into his embrace.

Meanwhile, Kane walked to his home computer, turning on the screen and paused. He had a camera in school pointing every direction.

He angered, seeing two teenagers sitting in the Library even though school was closed. "They've become a problem." said Murphy behind him.

Kane nodded, "I agree." he watched Bellamy and Clarke with anger before he tapped the screen, "Get Clarke for me. She needs to be taught a lesson about hanging around _guys _like _hi_m_." _

"Yes sir." nodded Murphy.


	5. The Nobodies

_**(The nobodies- Marilyn Mason)  
Today I am dirty  
I want to be pretty  
Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt**_

Fear the nobodies  
Wanna be Somebodies  
We're dead,  
We know just who we are

We are the nobodies  
Wanna be Somebodies  
We're dead,  
We know just who we are

Clarke stirred in Bellamys arms, her eyes fluttering open and she saw from the Library window that the sun was _just about_ to rise. She leaned off him a little, and he looked down. She noticed him already awake and raised an eyebrow, "Bellamy," she sighed, "Did you sleep **at all?"**

"Hard to sleep when you know theres evil robots in highschool trying to morphe your brain." he joked

She slightly smiled but nodded. Understandable. She heard a creaking noise and looked around, "Did you hear that?"

He had his eyes closed, leaning back on the shelf and rubbed them, "You're being paranoid."

She narrowed her eyes, and accepted that theory. She turned back to him to then smile slowly and move her body to face him completely, getting on to his lap.

He opened his eyes, raising his eyebrows as he watched her with desire, "Schools about to start soon, princess. Sure this is wise?" he moved his big hands to the sides of her hips and gripped them tightly, pulling her more onto his lap.

She gasped sharply but smiled down at him and shrugged her shoulder, "Since when does Bellamy resist from doing anything that may not seem 'wise'." they both smiled playfully at another until she leaned in but gasped loudly as she heard something creak again.

He groaned, frusterated, when she lept off him, "Bellamy! **I know **I heard something." she said and he stood up, squinting his eyes to look down the isle and around the Library. If she thought she heard something, then he'd check it out. He walked toward the window for it to suddenly crash and the broken glass shards flew into the Library with a heavy rock. Bellamy had turned quickly, and sheilded Clarkes body from it.

"What was that?!" She exclaimed fearfully and he whipped around as the glass landed and looked at the big rock with writing on it. He bent down, and read out loud, "_Behind you.."_ before he could even curiously turn his head, Clarke screamed. He whipped around, and Murphy held Clarke to him and she struggled hard as his hand covered her mouth. Bellamy stepped forward, blood boiling and then stopped in his tracks when Murphy put a knife to her throat.

"MURPHY STOP!" Bellamy looked desperate, and even begged, falling down to his knees and his big brown eyes stared in horror when he saw a little blood trickle down the knife that was held on Clarkes throat. She winced in pain and sobbed a little.

"You don't follow the r_ules. _There are **rules!**" Murphy yelled angrily, glancing between Bellamy and the blonde in his arms.

"W-we'll follow them. Alright?" Bellamy insisted, standing up slowly but carefully. If Clarke was hurt or taken.. that'd be the end of him. At this moment, Bellamy realised he important she was to him, more than any girl had ever been with and unlike those _other girls, _Clarke actually _meant_ something to him. She meant a lot. And he respected her, adored her and couldn't lose her just when he had gotten her. He never even thought he had a _chanc_e with her.

Now? He was smitten, or what they call 'whipped'. . _**Inlove.**_

Murphy seemed to ignore anything Bellamy said and whispered down to Clarke, "You use to ignore me _all _the time. I always had a thing for ya, Clarke" he tightened his hand around the knife and she cried out, Bellamy jumped, and Murphy loosed the grip and sighed, "..Shame Kane wants you and won't let me kill you." he pointed the knife in Bellamys direction as he slowly backed up to the door, "But if you follow us? I will kill her." he promised.

Clarke connected eyes with Bellamy, who looked torn on what to do. He almost shook in rage. Clarke started to bed Murphy to let go when he opened the exit door, "Please! No! BELLAMY!" she cried.

_**BAM!**_

Clarke shrieked and backed up, watching Murphys body thud to the ground and he was knocked out cold. Bellamy ran up behind her and grabbed her and she sobbed, hugging him back and clinging to him for her life. Who knows, maybe that _woulda _been the end of her. Murphy would of brought her to the Ward, and she would of been turned into one of them

Bellamy looked up and he stared. Clarke felt him tense up and she turned her head too. Finn stood there, panting and wearing the good ol' Finn clothes and not the stupid school get up he's been recently wearing. He stood in his leather jacket and grey hoody under it. A black tuke and his hair loose in it's Prince Charming way.

"Finn." Clarke said in shock.

He sighed as if annoyed, "I threw that rock in the window to warn you guys."

"So that wasn't a threat?" Bellamy oh'd, and nodded. _'Behind you'_. . makes sense now. He should of been more ready.

"that was a warning." corrected Finn.

Clarke let go of Bellamy and shook her head, "Can we get to the more important part?!" she turned to Finn completely, eyes wide, "You're...**you?"**

He smiled smugly, "Tell me you missed me, Blue eyes."

Clarke frowned, and when Bellamy chuckled, she cracked out a smile. She had to ask though, "How? Y-you one of them, Finn. All brainwashed and acting like a square from the 60s."

"Don't remind me." he rolled his eyes, and from behind him, Jasper walked up and slowed down.

Clarke noticed Jasper and smiled, about to tell the good news until she saw him grab a big brick by the side of the school and tried to sneak up on Finn, "JASPER NO!"

Bellamy and Finn both turned, raising an eyebrow to the big brick raised over Jaspers head who stood there in confusion.

"no?" he repeated.

"No!" Clarke said more sternly and explained, "Finn is Finn again."

"You were gonna _hit me,_ with a **brick**?" Finn looked blown away and blinked, "That could of **killed **me!"

"Well you physcos deserve it!" Jasper yelled back but put the brick down, "wait," he paused and eyed Finn, "How are you.."

"Come inside." snickered Finn, and led them back into the Library.

They all stood around a study table, Clarke sitting in a chair with Bellamy standing behind her. Jasper sat **on** the desk, indian style. "So you're saying it was all an act?"

Finn was leaning back in another chair with his feet on the desk, "Hell no. They did get me." his eyes glazed over, and it looked like he may of been a little damaged from what had happened. "They got Raven first, and she lured me to some park... and they got me." he tried to shake off the chills and joked, "I thought I was gonna get laid on a swing set and turns out, crazy robots just wanted my brain." he took a deep breath. "I don't know whats harder.. trying to pretend to be one of those things and not to get answers wrong, or look bad, act like the brady bunch. Or losing raven."

Clarke saddened, seeing the lost distant look in his eye, "So Ravens still one of them too?"

He nodded.

"You haven't answered us." Bellamy said, "How did you get out, come back?"

"Maybe Octavia could be brought back too." Jasper chimed in, looking hopeful and light back in his eyes. _Hope _back in his eyes.

Finn sat up, dropping his feet off the desk and back onto the floor. He crossed his arms on the desk and began, "This is how they do. They bring you to the ward, they set you up in a room to watch their brady bunch 'be happy' videos, and then they put this chip like device near your belly botton." he stood up and lifted his hoody, showing..well, abs, but also a small scar near his belly, "Mines still in. If I take it out, they'll know somethings up." he sat back down and looked at Bellamy seriously, "The _only_ reason I snapped out of it, was because I **love **Raven.." he looked down at the ground numbly, "..and when I had to see her on the arm on another guy while they set me up with some random cheerleader.. I _knew _it wasn't right.. and the more I had to see her with someone else, I slowly came back. I think watching her also be some obedient robot also showed me something wasn't right because that's just not **her.**"

Silence.

Finn coughed slightly, sniffing a bit and Clarkes mouth dropped. He was crying. He was trying to hide it and he did it well but she saw it.

He cracked another joke, "I also think seeing myself in the mirror wearing a foot ball jersey also helped me snap out of it."

Jasper laughed out loud and nodded.

Bellamy looked still in thought, like he was trying to gather a plan.

Finn went on, "I tried to warn you guys to stay away. I tried to be as mean as I could but still save your asses.." he taunted Bellamy mostly who snickered and nodded. That day he saw worry in his eyes, he should of thought it through more. He should of known there that Finn wasn't one of them.

"We can try to save Octavia now." Clarke said, turning to Bellamy who smirked sadly at her but nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked back at Finn and asked, "Can you get us **into **the ward?"

Finn was staring at his bestfriend standing protectively behind his new girlfriend and snickered, "you can't believe the shock I've been trying to hide all week because of you two lately."

Clarke rolled her eyes but laughed and Bellamy smirked and then realized, "You **could** get us in, if you still pretend to be one of them." he said.

Finn nodded and agreed, "I can do that. I'm up for some robot ass kicking. There's a meeting this Sunday, happens whenever we get a new member, aka you." he says, looking at Clarke "Murphy was suppose to bring you tonight to Kane. As long as he didn't see me, we're good."

"We can lock him up?" Clarke happily suggested, looking to Bellamy for back up.

He smirked and shrugged, "Why not?"

Jasper got up from the table and looked down at the ground beside him where a knocked out Murphy laid, "I'll tied rope around him in the school basement." he smirked.

They chuckled but agreed and Finn turned to Bellamy, "We might be able to get Octavia back, but you need to know her biggest weakness."

Bellamys eyebrows forrowed, clenching his jaw and trying to think of something Octavia loved, adored and couldn't resist..couldn't hurt.. Suddenly, his eyes slowly drifted to Jasper. "Dammit." he cursed out loud. . he wished he didn't have to admit this, "Think.. I _think _it's _**you**_**,** Jasper." he said, struggling with his urge to get angry.

Clarke giggled and smiled more to Jaspers look of shock. Then then smiled doopily and Finn patted his back, "Ready to go save the damsel in distress?"

"**Hell **ya." Jasper declared happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy put his hand on the small arch of Clarkes back when they snuck out of the Library. She led the down the hall of school and noticed students already entering for school and Clarke gasped when Bellamy held her back and around the corner when he saw and heard something.

"I'm just worried about Clarke is all." Miss Abby told Kane next by her side, both carrying their morning cup of coffee.

Kane stopped before he turned the corner and Clarke tried not to even breath, standing still with Bellamy holding her against him around that corner.

"I think it has a lot to do with the return of Bellamy Blake." Kane nearly sneered, "He's been a bother lately."

"Are you going to do something about it?" Abby whispered.

Kane paused and Clarke feared the response, "The mother only wanted to better the daughter, Octavia... but I think I could work some magic."

"Black magic you mean." teased Abby

Clarke tried backing away from the corner more, as if afraid of it and kicked something back, it made a little nose and Bellamy grabbed her when she gasped, and put a hand over her mouth.

Silence.

They must not of heard, because Abby then huffed, "I left my brief case in the car."

"I'll walk you." thankfully, both of the left.

Bellamy felt Clarke still tensed up as he let her go and turned her to follow him out, to notice the tears in her eyes. He frowned deeply, and caught her gaze "Come on." He whispered, grabbing her hand and squeezed it for support. She took a deep shakey breath and followed him out of school and towards his motorcycle in the rain. It was a dark morning, with grey clouds.

They got on quick, and Bellamy put his motorcycle helmet on her. If they weren't in a rush, he would of teased her how cute it looked... but this was life or death situation.

The motorcycle went speeding off through the rain. They were to go meet Finn at the ward, who would dress back up as a 'blue robot' and Jasper was going to stop by the gas station before he met up with them too. He needed to get some gas..for their plan to blow the ward up and every sick Doctor inside it.

"how are we suppose to get by without being noticed?" Clarke asked as they sat on the motorcycle. She watched as Bellamys dark eyes looked over the big abandoned looking ward. As if on cue, thunder bolted.

"Finns going to get inside, and let us in from the back." he answered, never taking eyes off the hospital until he heard footsteps. Clarke gasped as Bellamy got off quick, and grabbed a near by brand, a good thick size, and went to hit the figure running toward them.

"ITS ME!" declared Jasper, finally showing his face in the moonlight. Bellamy loosened his grip but glared. Clarke then jumped off the bike and the three stood next to another, looking eerie at the ward.

"There he is." nods Bellamy towards the ward where the Back Exit door opened and a blue leather jacket wearing Finn appeared, waving them over and whispering harshly to hurry.

The three took off running.

Jasper closed the door behind them all, muttering to Clarke infront of him, "This towns sanity is all up to us. We're only kids!"

"Shut up." hissed Finn from the front, turning the corner slowly and hid back.

They all shut up, hearing tons of footsteps and Bellamy peeked over with Finn. "It's all the blue robots."

"Meeting every Friday." nodded and explained Finn to then huff and go back to hiding around the corner, "I should go, so they don't expect anything."

They nodded, but Clarke looked scared, "What if they do? What will they do to you?"

Finn smirked over to Bellamy, "Your girlfriend cares about me." he chuckled at Bellamys well deserved glare. He was ofcourse, only joking. Geez, he'd never seen his buddy so wind up from a girl. Must be love.

Clarke even rolled her eyes and moved on, whispering to Bellamy, "We can go try to find Octavia." She looked to Jasper, "We all should."

"I know only the stupid person says this but.." Jasper drifted, looking around frightened, "We should split up. Cover ground faster. This place is huge. I'm guessing that back door is the only exit so if they catch us.."

"We're all dead." nodded Bellamy and eyed Jasper more. Jasper put on his brace face and exhaled before giving one respectful nod back at Bellamy and left to find Octavia.

"Dude must really love her." Finn said quietly behind Bellamy as they watched Jasper go. Finn always knew Jasper was in love with Octavia, he just wished Bellamy accepted it and lately, it was looking like he was.

"Guess so." nodded Bellamy before turning to Clarke who took a deep breath and took the hand he extended for her to grab. "Lets go." he gave Finn one last look and Finn joined the blue robots down the other hall.

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
